OS Swanfire : Etoiles filantes
by Luciole26
Summary: Résumé : Missing scene entre le S3X09 et le S3X10. Grâce à l'ombre, le Jolly Roger prend la direction des airs et quitte Neverland pour aller à Storybrooke. Lors de ce voyage en plein ciel, dans la soirée, Neal contemple solitairement le paysage étoilé et se met à penser à un des souvenirs les plus heureux en compagnie d'Emma.


**A l'occasion du Secret Santa organisée par le forum OUAT France pour la 2ème édition, voici le prompt que l'on m'a demandé de faire :).**

**Le prompt est sur le couple SwanFire avec pour thèmes : Flashback, Course poursuite, Étoile filante.**

**Je remercie l'admi qui m'a corrigé et conseillé. J'ai apprécié de faire cette histoire! ^^**

* * *

><p>Neal avait retrouvé Henry et Emma. Il avait retrouvé son père et Peter Pan, son infâme grand-père avait fini par être enfermé dans la boite. À présent, le Jolly Roger prenait la route des airs grâce à l'ombre prisonnière de la voile du bateau et tout le monde sur le navire n'attendait qu'une chose : rentrer à la maison. À Storybrooke pour la plupart. Il devait être plus d'une heure du matin et très peu de personnes étaient encore debout. N'arrivant pas à dormir, le père d'Henry décida alors de rester sur le pont principal et de s'isoler un peu. Il croisa ses deux bras sur sa poitrine, se dirigea vers le gaillard avant<strong>* <strong>puis prit appui sur le garde corps du navire. Neal Cassidy observa le ciel étincelant. Il n'avait jamais vu les étoiles d'aussi près enfin à part le jour où l'Ombre l'avait pris lui en échange des garçons Darling. Le vent était si agréable que l'homme brun ferma brièvement les yeux puis il repensa à sa courte période en compagnie de Hook et songea également à un très beau souvenir avec Emma face à ce ciel étoilé. Cela remontait il y a de nombreuses années… quand Emma et lui venaient de se rencontrer depuis quelques semaines …

_*Début du flashback*_

**_Été 2001, près de Rockaway Beach_**

_Non loin d'une plage, une grande fête battait son plein. Elle avait été organisée par le fils des propriétaires, un dénommé Garrett Mc Clay. Il avait profité de l'occasion pour faire une fiesta entre jeunes étudiants, en l'absence de ses parents. Neal et Emma sautèrent sur cette aubaine pour s'infiltrer et se faire passer pour des amis de longue date du fils Mc Clay. Seulement trois heures plus tard, ils attirèrent la suspicion de deux types dans le cercle d'amis de Garrett._

_« -Tu les connais? questionna un grand blond aux allures de surfeur, scrutant le couple d'inconnu._

_- Non et toi? interrogea un brun geek._

_- Ils se sont présentés comme des amis de Garrett, on devrait peut-être aller lui demander, non ? Je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois aller à la rencontre de ces prétendus amis._

_-Ouais, on devrait aller lui en toucher deux mots. Par sécurité.»_

_Sur ces dires, les deux potes vont voir le responsable de cette soirée gigantesque et lui montrent Emma et Neal tout en discutant. Garrett fronce des sourcils, à la fois surpris et perplexe. C'est alors que les trois amis s'approchent d'eux et observateur, Neal remarque leur venue. L'infiltré donne un coup de coude discret dans les côtes de sa complice qui lorgnait encore le buffet._

_« -On est repéré! souffla son compagnon._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? chuchota-t-elle, inquiète._

_- On agit immédiatement… Cours! »_

_Emma et Neal s'en vont alors en courant, bousculant quelques personnes sur leur passage. Il y avait de l'agitation tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la grande demeure. De cette manière, le couple d'intrus quitta la fête avec un sérieux avantage et prit la fuite en direction de la plage. Neal et Emma se donnaient la main. Cette dernière avait un grand sac à main contre elle. Ils se dépêchèrent de courir tout en lâchant quelques rires. C'est alors que des bruits de pas de course se distinguèrent derrière eux._

_« -Ils sont partis par là ! » s'écria un gars suivi de deux autres personnes._

_Le fugitif aperçut des amas impressionnant de rochers et eut l'idée de se cacher derrière avec sa complice. Il la guida, elle le suivit et ils s'y dissimulèrent à l'insu des autres arrivants._

_«- Bon sang, mais qui sont-ils ? questionna Garrett, préoccupé._

_-Je ne sais pas… Mais se faire inviter à ta fête en prétendant te connaître, il faut être culotté, répondit le grand blond._

_-Au premier abord, ils avaient l'air sympa, mais quand ils ont vu qu'on venait vers eux, ils ont fui comme des voleurs, ajouta le geek de la bande, non loin des rochers où était tapis les concernés._

_-Tu penses qu'ils ont volé quelque chose ? s'enquit l'homme aux allures de surfeur. _

_-S'ils ont volé quelque chose chez moi, je vais me faire tuer par mes parents. Ils vont finir par savoir… » reprit le fils des propriétaires._

_Les deux fugitifs écoutèrent avec attention et sans faire de bruit puis, brusquement, la jeune femme sentit quelque chose lui frôler les jambes. Elle sursauta et émit un genre de couinement qui fut vite arrêté par une main masculine posée sur sa bouche. _

_«- Vous avez entendu ça ? »_

_Le silence lui répondit. La jeune femme en fuite scruta avec inquiétude son compagnon. Celui-ci s'était rapproché d'elle, la main sur sa bouche et les sens toujours en alerte._

_«- C'est probablement des bestioles qui traînent sur la plage…, annonça l'un d'eux._

_- Laissons tomber… Ces personnes doivent être loin maintenant. Ils nous ont sacrément distancés._

_-Il faut que vous m'aidiez les gars. Je dois faire un inventaire des objets dans la maison pour savoir si rien n'a été volé, marmonna le gars vivant dans la grande maison près de la plage._

_-Mais si c'est le cas ? On fait quoi ? _

_- Je ne peux pas dire la vérité à mes vieux… J'imagine que je vais devoir trouver une excuse. Mais je te jure que si c'est le cas et si je les retrouve, ils finiront en prison », assura le gosse de riche, l'organisateur de la soirée tout en s'éloignant des rochers pour rentrer chez lui, accompagné de ses deux amis. _

_Les intrus de la fête attendirent quelques minutes, immobiles, le temps que ce groupe s'éloigne. L'instant d'après, le jeune homme retira sa main de la bouche de sa complice._

_«- C'était moins une… » soupira ce dernier en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

_La jeune femme se releva en gémissant et sortit rapidement de derrière des rochers._

_«- Quelque chose m'a touché. Quand je ne sais pas ce que c'est, j'ai tendance à paniquer. Je ne supporte pas les insectes et les autres bestioles tu le sais, avoua celle-ci, contrariée._

_-Tu es un sacré phénomène Emma. Tu es entêtée, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux et tu es prête à tous les défis. Cependant malgré ton sacré caractère, tu as des faiblesses. Tu détestes les insectes, __se moqua gentiment son complice en allant la rejoindre__._

_- Moque-toi de moi, Cassidy ! Je finirai par trouver les tiennes ! répliqua Emma, une jeune femme blonde pourvue de lunettes de vue noire et d'une queue de cheval._

_-Tu sais que j'aime te taquiner… »_

_Il la prit dans ses bras d'un air enjôleur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

_«- Neal, je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau cette fois-ci. Arrête de faire cette tête, grommela-t-elle en détournant le visage pour ne pas fondre face à la moue craquante de son voisin._

_-Tu as raison. Je devrai être furieux. Après tout, on a failli se faire prendre », décréta Neal._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns libéra Emma et se dirigea dans une direction d'un air déterminé._

_«- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Tu vas sérieusement me faire la tête ? » chuchota-t-elle d'un ton chagriné._

_Neal risqua un œil vers sa copine, nullement dupe._

_«- Tu es de plus en plus douée…, murmura-t-il, essayant de ne pas craquer non plus._

_-S'il te plaît… Pardonne-moi… » ajouta Emma avec tristesse._

_Il inspira puis s'arrêta pour la regarder. La jeune femme blonde le contemplait avec un petit sourire. Elle était si adorable… Neal Cassidy ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, capitulant d'une certaine façon._

_«- Très bien, tu as gagné ! » céda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

_Emma se réfugia contre lui et ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux._

_«- Bon, on doit quitter vite la plage pour retourner à la voiture, déclara son copain._

_- D'accord, on y va »_

_Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la plage pour prendre un sentier et marchèrent une bonne demi-heure avant de retrouver la coccinelle jaune sur un parking désert avec vue sur un paysage étoilé._

_«- Je dois dire que cette soirée était tout aussi risquée que le marché en plein jour. Nous sommes entrés dans cette grande maison en nous inventant une vie, en discutant avec de parfaits inconnus, en profitant du buffet et de la musique…, réalisa Emma avec sérieux._

_-Oui… mais en même temps, je sais que ça te ferait plaisir d'assister à ce type de fête, d'être au chaud et de manger jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, rétorqua Neal tout en lui prenant la main et la rassurant par une chaude étreinte._

_- Merci de l'intention… »_

_Emma le contempla avec tendresse puis son amoureux se sépara d'elle pour aller ouvrir la voiture._

_«- Au final, nous avons réussi à rester trois heures là-bas et nous avons eu quelques bénéfices. Sachant que ces étudiants sont pour la plupart riches, ne soyons pas trop durs envers nous-mêmes. Quelques dollars par-ci par-là ce n'est rien, comparer à ce qu'ils ont dans l'année par leurs parents._

_-Tu as raison. Nous sommes un peu les Robin des bois modernes, acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit rire joyeux._

_- Dans l'idée sauf qu'on vole pour nous et pas pour les autres » répondit Neal avec un petit sourire._

_Ils finirent par s'installer dans la voiture, lui côté conducteur et elle, côté passager._

_«- Sinon, qu'as-tu pris de ton côté ? interrogea son acolyte brun, intrigué._

_-J'ai surtout pris des choses en cuisine. Par exemple… paquets de chips, petites bouteilles, des olives et plein d'autres choses…, annonça Emma tout en ouvrant son sac et lui montrant son butin._

_- Bonne initiative. Tu te débrouilles comme un chef, complimenta son voisin avec un sourire attendri._

_-J'ai eu un bon professeur », informa-t-elle en le fixant d'un air entendu._

_Neal acquiesça d'un air songeur. Soudain, toute trace de bonne humeur s'était volatilisée. Un pli soucieux barra le front de son compagnon, Emma le remarqua._

_«- Hey… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neal ?_

_-Tu sais… Je suis doué pour ça, mais… tu sais que ce n'est pas le genre de vie que je souhaiterai pour toi, confia-t-il tout en observant le paysage face à lui._

_- Je sais ça, mais Neal… Je suis d'accord avec ça. J'ai pris cette décision de mon plein gré et ça me suffit pour l'instant », le rassura-t-elle._

_Emma lui prit une de ses mains avec douceur. Il détourna son regard du ciel étoilé pour dévisager sa partenaire de vol. Neal resserra ses doigts autour des siens avec une infinie tendresse. Elle lui sourit lentement puis se pencha vers lui pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'est alors qu'il s'en suivit un long baiser plein de douceur et d'attente. Quelques secondes après, les mains d'Emma finirent par s'enfouir dans la chevelure brune de son copain alors que ce dernier rapprocha la jeune femme de lui, en entourant son bras droit autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes encore comme ça puis ils se séparèrent, leurs souffles quelque peu tremblants et leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se regardèrent avec beaucoup d'amour. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre, c'était évident sur leurs visages. Pour l'instant, c'était suffisant pour eux. Ils entremêlèrent leurs mains l'une à l'autre puis Emma posa sa tête contre son épaule. Le couple se mit à scruter le paysage étincelant dans un silence paisible. Soudain, un phénomène quasi inédit se présenta sous les yeux d'Emma et de Neal. De nombreuses traînées blanches parsemèrent le ciel étoilé. La jeune femme blonde se redressa légèrement et se rendit compte que c'était des étoiles filantes._

_«- Whaou… C'est incroyable, Neal ! Fais un vœu ! Dépêche-toi ! » lança-t-elle tout en fermant les yeux et souhaitant qu'un jour, ils puissent avoir leur chez eux._

_Neal se mit à rire légèrement._

_«- Je n'en ai pas besoin, affirma celui-ci._

_-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? demanda Emma après avoir formulé secrètement son souhait, ouvrant à présent les yeux avec incrédulité._

_- J'ai déjà tout ce que je souhaite devant moi », avoua-t-il en la contemplant avec affection._

_À cet aveu, Emma piqua un fard et se sentit brusquement intimidée. Neal pencha sa tête sur le côté et observa avec attention la réaction de sa copine. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure._

__ « Tu es vraiment l'homme idéal, Neal. Tu es tellement… » souffla-t-elle, à la fois attendrie et surprise._

_Il prit d'assaut ses lèvres et la coupa dans son élan, une main plongée dans la chevelure de sa bien-aimée. Il l'aimait. L'homme brun tenait à elle et pour rien au monde, il ne la laisserait filer entre ses doigts._

_*Fin du flashback*_

«- Un sou pour tes pensées ? » lança une voix féminine amusée.

Neal revint à la réalité et se tourna vers la concernée avec un petit sourire. C'était Tinkerbell, la fée blonde déchue et fidèle amie de Neverland. Il se redressa et fixa à nouveau son regard sur le paysage.

«- Je songeai à un souvenir, se contenta-t-il de dire gentiment.

- Heureux ? Triste ?

- Heureux, admit-il.

- Avec qui ?

- Eh bien… avec Emma », répondit-il avec sérieux.

Tink posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

«- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle, soucieuse.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. En voyant ce ciel, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose de similaire avec Emma, quand nous étions plus jeunes », assura-t-il avec un petit sourire confiant.

Son amie acquiesça avec attention.

«- Comment ça va se passer pour toi ensuite ? Tu resteras avec nous, à Storybrooke ?

-Oui. Maintenant que les différents avec mon père ont disparu, je veux en profiter puis il y a Henry et Emma… Je ne veux pas les abandonner à nouveau. Je ne veux plus les rendre malheureux.

- Certaines choses ne sont pas de ta faute, Bae…, tempéra Tink.

-Mmh, tu sais… d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais maudit. Je n'ai jamais été heureux sauf une lointaine période avec mon père et les quelques mois que j'ai partagé avec Emma il y a des années, confessa Neal.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- J'ai le sentiment que le destin est tout tracé pour moi, que je ne peux pas le changer. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que je n'aurai jamais ma fin heureuse. Avec mon père, on a fait un marché qu'il n'a pas tenu et je me suis retrouvé tout seul dans un autre monde. Ensuite avec la famille Darling ça n'a pas duré, j'ai dû me sacrifier pour les protéger. Puis après Emma, j'ai attendu de nombreuses années avant de réessayer à m'engager et quand c'est arrivé, la malchance est de nouveau apparut. Ma fiancée travaillait pour Pan et m'avait menti sur ses sentiments à mon égard. Si ce n'est pas être maudit... Je suis… en train de me résigner, admit Neal en soupirant.

- Bae, ne pense pas ça. Tu es la personne la moins égoïste, la plus désintéressée et la plus attentionnée que je connaisse. Tout comme les autres, tu auras ta fin heureuse. Garde l'espoir. Moi d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, adolescent, tu m'as toujours paru optimiste et déterminé. C'était tes plus grandes qualités, ça faisait ta force. »

Neal ne sut que répondre.

«- Moi je crois en toi. Tu trouveras l'amour, à moins que tu l'aies trouvé et qu'il ne soit pas très loin ? Dans ce cas, tu dois déjà avoir un concurrent », certifia-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé, sous-entendant par là un fameux pirate.

Le fils de Rumple ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'une main.

«- En effet… J'aime Emma et notre fils. Je sais que ce ne sera pas chose aisée, mais j'aimerai me rapprocher d'eux et réinstaller un climat de confiance. J'aimerai… recommencer à zéro c'est sûr…

-La patience finira par payer, Bae. » tranquillisa Tinkerbell avec un sourire confiant.

Il hocha de la tête avant de mettre une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Soudain, la fée fut interpellée par quelqu'un et donc salua amicalement son ami Baelfire avant de partir. Ce dernier scruta alors de nouveau le ciel en soupirant puis ferma les yeux. Il inspira et expira avant de les rouvrir.

«- Allez mon vieux, tu ne perds rien à retenter une fois et si ça ne se produit pas, tu te diras que tu auras essayé, pensa-t-il tout en songeant à ces rares souvenirs heureux avec Emma.

-Le danger est écarté à présent… Dès qu'on sera rentré, je lui proposerai un rendez-vous » murmura Neal, décidé.

**FIN**

***Gaillard avant : l'avant du bateau d'après mes recherches.**

** Je sais que la fin n'est pas particulièrement joyeuse, mais on va dire que grâce à ce prompt, je parle au nom de tous les fans du SwanFire et de Neal/Baelfire. Tout ça pour dire à quel point on tient à eux et que certains points nous ont fait souffrir. Il est clair que ce n'était pas juste pour lui.**


End file.
